


Philosophers Do It With Wisdom

by yesdrizella



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, F/M, Porn Battle, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace <i>almost</i> didn't enroll in Professor Jane's "Ways of Knowing" class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophers Do It With Wisdom

Grace almost didn't enroll in Professor Jane's Ways of Knowing. The course was required for students majoring in Religious Studies, but his profile on RateMyProfessor was a mixed bag of reviews, and most of the positive ones were punctuated with a little red chili pepper icon. Patrick Jane was "hot", and hot teachers usually meant a room full of girls who won't take the class seriously. But she signed up anyway, fingers and toes crossed.

Eight weeks later and she is now in his office, on his lap, his arm around her waist and a Red Delicious apple in his hand, one that she'd brought for him. He took a bite out of one end and offered the other to her, but she refused.

"Afraid that you'll end up like Adam?" When she didn't reply, he frowned a little and clarified. "Choking. On a piece of the apple you weren't supposed to have in the first place."

Grace could see her reflection in the glass window behind them. She looked as baffled as she felt. "That is... quite esoteric."

"I'm glad you said esoteric and not overwrought."

He smiles as he fingers her navel, and she can't explain why that alone thrills her. She remembers what she wrote in her diary at fourteen after the first time she had an orgasm: "It was like a million tiny explosions going off at once." That's how she feels right now, like New Year's mixed in a blender with the Fourth of July.

Professor Jane - Patrick - then sets the apple on his desk and thumbs her clit through her panties, and she thanks God that she wore a skirt that day, even though Patrick would tell her that God had nothing to do with her choice to wear a skirt. Silly arguments like that tend to crop up between them. She is a Christian, he a secular humanist. They were the beginning of a pop song.

Grace bites her lip as Patrick tugs the crotch of her panties to one side and wedges a finger through her folds. She's wet enough for him to push in and he does, and she buries her face in his neck not to silence her moans but her laughter. He is bringing her off with his hand and for some reason chooses now to murmur ridiculous things in her ear. "This doesn't count as extra credit toward your final grade." "Where is your Messiah now?" "If I was Adam and you were Eve, I would've eaten that apple, too."

The last thing she sees before she comes is a bust of Socrates on his bookshelf and a framed needlepoint canvas on his wall with the quote, "Philosophers do it with wisdom."


End file.
